Fairybook
by pineapple2819
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail meets the web? AU
1. Chapter 1

Fairybook

**Hey Pineapple here! I am a new author, so this might not be the best...**

**Erza would you do the honors?**

**Erza: "Pineapple doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she does own an extremely bad nickname." **

**HEY THAT WAS MEAN**

**Erza: Let the story begin**

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy- What do you like to eat Natsu? We can go for food.

Natsu- Anything. But make sure there is fish for my cat.

Lucy- You take your cat out?

Natsu- Yeah who doesn't?

* * *

**Natsu Dragoneel posted a photo**

My cute cat! He has wings on!

Comments:

Natsu- Dammit Lucy stop hacking my account!

Lucy- Heehee

Erza- Lucy are you doing something wrong?

Lucy- No Erza! I was um helping Natsu with something. He didn't know how to post photos!

Natsu- Oh Erza, Lucy is lying.

Erza- I will be over shortly Lucy to… talk.

Lucy- I'm going to kill you Dragoneel, as soon as I run for my life!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off.

Erza Scarlet logged off.

Natsu- Mwahaha

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster was tagged in a photo**

Juvia's Gray- sama!

Gray- Juvia when did you take that photo…

Juvia- Why Gray- sama, it's one of hundred

Gray- WHAT, YOU CRAZY LADY

Juvia: But but I love you Gray- sama 3

Gray Fullbuster logged off.

* * *

**Levy McGarden added a new favorite book**

I love the Harry Potter series

Lucy- IKR it is the best series EVER

Levy- Yeah Lu-chan I love Hermione, she is a book worm, and really good with spells! She is also really cute

Lucy- I like Ron. He is so weird and dense. Like Natsu!

Natsu- What's dense?

* * *

**Alzack Connell is in a relationship with Bisca Mulan**

Mirajane- Finally! I can just picture a little girl with brown hair and purple eyes running around with a cowboy hat!

Bisca- What! We are just dating!

Azlack- Just dating, oh ok. :(

Bisca- I mean no I love you?

Azlack- What's with the question mark?!

Bisca Mulan logged off

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss messaged Lucy Hearfillia**

Mirajane- How did your date with Natsu go Lucy?

Lucy- It wasn't a date! We just went for food!

Mirajane- You sure? I think he likes you.

Happy- You liiiiiiiiiiike him

Lucy- What the… you are a cat!

Mirajane- Nu uh, don't change the topic!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Natsu- What's a date?

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia privately messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy- Do you like me Natsu?

Natsu- Of course!

Lucy- Really?!

Natsu- Sure you are my best friend!

Lucy- Oh ok good yeah no good well I gonna go now so yeah

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster beat 2048**

Natsu- What that's higher than me!

Lucy- Natsu, you haven't even downloaded the game…

Gray- Hah in your face flame breath!

Natsu- Wanna go stripper

Gray- Yeah! I am gonna beat you!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster beat Natsu Dragoneel in Candy Crush**

Gray- Told you I would win. I'm just that awesome

Juvia- Juvia cheers for you Gray-sama

Gray- …

**Lucy Hearfillia beat Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragoneel in Candy Crush**

* * *

**Erza Scarlet played "Who is your date?" using her friends list and got Jellal Fernandez**

Erza- WHO HACKED MY COMPUTER AND TOOK THAT QUIZ

Lisanna- Erza I didn't hack it, I just asked you the questions and put in your answers.

Erza- What but that means I got Jellal for real… *message not sent

Jellal- That means Erza got meeeee! Uh I mean *runs away*

Happy- You likeeeeeeeee her!

Lucy- OK WHO HAS THE HAPPY ACCOUNT?!

* * *

**Bisca Mulan changed her name to Bisca Connell**

Mirajane: Heehee just imagine a little girl…

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL (TT-TT)**

**Happy the Cat liked a post "Why fish is delicious"**

Lucy- Happy you are going to be fat one day

Lucy- WAIT WHO OWNS THIS STUPID ACCOUNT I'M TALKING TO A CAT!

Happy- Heehee you shouldn't be talking Lushee

Natsu- Yeah Luce, you have gained weight lately. Maybe it's all those strawberry shakes

Lucy- I'll be back

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Natsu- What's that noise Happy?

Natsu- Happy?

Natsu- AAAAHHHHH MAVIS HELP MEEEEEE

Happy the Cat and Natsu Dragoneel logged off

**Lucy Heartfillia updated her status**

A good "Lucy kick" to the head will shut up any annoying people. *cough cough* Natsu *cough cough* Happy.

Natsu- Shitake mushrooms you kick hard

Happy- Wahhh Natsu, Lushee is mean!

Gray- Hah you got beat up by a girl flame brain!

Natsu- You wanna go ice cube?!

Gray- Let's go!

Erza- That doesn't sound very friendly guys :(

Gray- I mean let's go to the park like we planned Natsu

Natsu- Yeah Erza we were going to go race and have fun and do stuff that doesn't involve fighting!

Erza- Good.

**Elfman Strauss posted a photo**

Going to the beach with my sisters is MAN

Evergreen- Hah you are such a loser compared to me, the Queen of Fairybook

Elfman- Insulting people isn't MAN

Evergreen- Whatever

Elfman- Do you even go out with people MAN

Evergreen- No I mean yes! All the time!

Elfman- I'll take you out to prove it because proving things is MAN

Evergreen- Fine. But only because I'm bored

Ichiya- The parfum of love is in the air PARFUM

Evergreen- I'll meet you in a bit. I have someone I need to kill first.

Erza- I've got a shovel to bury the body especially for these kinds of things if you need it. If you actually want me to do it for you I can too.

Evergreen- … why do you have a shovel for dead bodies?

Erza Scarlet logged off.

**Gajeel Redfox added a favorite song "Shoobe Doo Ba"**

Levy: Gajeel… never mind.

Lucy: Dude, when will you realize that song sucks!

Natsu: LOL IDK ROWLF TTYL, Luce did I use those right?

Gajeel: Salamander you are dumber than a piece of metal.

Gray: Finally something we can agree on!

Lucy: Why does these statuses never stay on topic. *Sweat drops*

Natsu: YEAH I'M DUMB. Wait… that'd bad! HEYYYYYY

Erza: Is something going on boys?

Gajeel: N, no!

Gray: No we're besties!

Natsu: What they said!

**Lucy Hearfillia won two tickets to "Takeover Resort" **

Lucy: That name sounds suspicious…

Mirajane: MWAHAHA TAKE NATSU! Uh I mean, I bet you and Natsu would have a lovely time being best friends and nothing more even though you should be.

Lucy: AHA so it was you who owns the resort.

Mirajane: Do you honestly thing I have enough money for that?

Lucy: I guess not. Well I guess it would nice to take a break with Natsu. Yush I'll ask him!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Mirajane: I do have enough money. Heehee :)

**Lucy Heartfillia messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy: Hey Natsu, want to go to a resort?

Natsu: What's a resort? No just kidding I know. It's like a cabin right?

Lucy: Sureee… whatever will get you to go. I mean wanna go?

Natsu: YEAH I'M FIRED UP!

Master: Natsu you are going to a resort with Lucy?! *sniffle sniffle* Take care of her. Kids grow up so fast.

Erza: NATSU YOU HURT LUCY YOU'RE DEAD!

Levy: Wahhh Lu- chan you can't leave me for Natsu

Happy: Lushe you liiiiiiiiiiiike Natsu!

Gary: Oi flame-brain you hurt my sister I hurt you.

Lucy: Wait let's get some things straight. 1. Whoever has the Happy account is dead. 2. Natsu are not dating, we are just going to a resort as FRIENDS. 3 And Levy- chan I would never leave you. I LOVE YOU!

Levy: I LOVE YOU TOO LU- CHAN

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Final chapie! It was really short though... Anyways, drop me a message or review if you want another story! Me no own Fairy Tail. :3**

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia posted a photo**

Beach time with Natsu and Happy! Ok more like Natsu eating with me on the beach!

Mirajane: How is your trip going Lucy?

Natsu: Yeah how Luce?

Lucy: Natsu… you came with me on the trip. You're in the photo.

Lucy: But to you Mira, it's going awesomely!

Erza: Natsu, are treating Lucy right?

Natsu: Yup! I'm giving her tons of food

Lucy: That is actually right. I'm going to be sooo fat!

Happy: But Lushe, you're already fat enough

Lucy: BAKA NEKO! (A/N STUPID CAT) Imma kill the owner of the Happy account!

Natsu: Lucy have you ever thought that it might just be Happy.

Lucy: But but he has paws. And he's a CAT

Happy: Yeah keep believing that. Heehee

Happy the Cat logged off

**Lisanna Straus took the Who is Your Husband? Quiz and got Bickslow **

Lisanna: WHAT NO THE THING MESSED IT UP

Bickslow: Hey honey get me food.

Lisanna: GET IT YOURSELF

Lisanna: I didn't even take that quiz! Who did it?!

Erza: Think of it as payment. I simply asked you the questions, then typed your answers.

Lisanna: WHYYYYYYYYYYY

Erza: Heehee

Juvia: Juvia is surprised, even Erza can play tricks

Erza: What did you say Juvia? *creepy aura* You didn't say I was being mean right

Juvia: Hai!

**Mirajane privately messaged the group Fairy Tail**

Gray: Wait so this group includes everyone but Lucy and Natsu right?

Gajeel: Yes genius, took you long enough.

Erza: We aren't being mean, are we boys?

Gray: Next topic!

Lisanna: Mira- nee has gathered us all here to discuss Nalu!

Gajeel: What's Nalu?

Levy: It's the ship name for Natsu and Lucy! *fangirls*

Gray: What's a 'ship'?

Mirajane: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT GRAY! It's basically when you think two people are good together.

Gray: It's kinda creepy how fast your moods change.

Levy: Let's focus!

Mirajane: Alright so the plan is to pretend to be waiters at their restaurant they are eating at tonight. We'll say things to make them think about each other and finally realize their feelings!

Gajeel: A harebrained scheme like that will never work.

**Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Hearfillia are in a relationship**

Mirajane: 2 couples down…

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short. Oh well. Well that wraps this story up! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I decided to start this up again after some nice reviews and private messages. Enjoy!**

**Lucy Heartfillia posted a photo**

First date! 3

Mirajane: I love it. I shipped it from the beginning. See what I can do?

Natsu: Hey Luce can we go on another date soon? I liked the food at that place.

Lucy: Natsu, how do you define date?

Natsu: Going out to eat food with someone at a really fancy place… Why?

Lucy: Wahhhh you don't love me?

Levy: Wow, I never knew you were so sensitive Lu-chan

Natsu: Oh wait I forgot the part of the fact that you love that someone

Mirajane: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Happy: You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him

Lucy: Time to test the theory of cats live nine lives…

Happy: Na-Natsu he-help me

Natsu: Sorry bud, she's my girlfriend now, she could seriously injure me on a date when I least expect it.

Lucy: MWAHAHAHA

Happy the Cat logged off

Lucy Heartfillia logged off

**Mirajane started a new group: Gale**

Mirajane: Ok so this doesn't have Levy or Gajeel in it, but it has everyone else

Natsu: What's this group for?

Mirajane: Oh yeah you guys weren't there last time because we were plotting to get you two together.

Mirajane: I mean this is a group who will plan how to get Gajeel and Levy together.

Lucy: Wait what, what did you type earlier!

Mirajane: Just ignore it, um Happy stole my keyboard and typed it :)

Gray: What messed up scheme do you have this time?

Mirajane: Well I don't have on yet, but that's why you guys are here.

Lissanna: We should get them to go somewhere together, but as friends, then dress up as waiters and put ideas in their head that make them think of each other

Mirajane: I LOVE IT

Gray: Wait that's what we did for Lucy and Natsu!

Mirajane: OOOH! We can get them to go to some nice resort and everything!

Lucy: YUSH

Natsu: Eh…

Mirajane: But sadly we kinda did a similar one, we can't let them get suspicious

Lissanna: Oh true, we did already use that plan didn't we? Nice catch

Gray: WTF I SAID THAT FIRST

Lucy: Gray it's rude to try and take credit for someone else's ideas

Natsu: Yeah ice princess geez

Gray: … I'm out plan this stupid thing on your own.

Gray Fullbuster logged off

Mirajane: Good job everyone! Now Gray won't be suspicious!

Levy: Yayyy time for Operation Gruvia!

Gajeel: I still don't know why I'm helping this stupid project

Levy: Just shut up and help

Gajeel: *snorts* I don't take orders from a shrimp

Erza: Are you two fighting while Mirajane is trying to help our friends? *glare*

Levy: Nu-no Erza

Erza: Good

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chappie! I'm am so glad I reopened this because it's so much fun to write! Hehe.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Mirajane wrote on the secret page "Gale"**

Mirajane: Ok so I haven't renamed the group yet, but it's still Operation Gruvia. Gray was taken out of the group.

Lucy: Wait what about Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia wants to get together with Gray-sama. She is not as blind to love as her love rival Lucy!

Lucy: What do you mean I'm blind! And love-rival? I have a boyfriend! I'm not blind to love or your love rival

Erza: Are you two fighting while we are trying to get couple together?

Lucy: Nooooo

Natsu: Why are we here again?

Lucy: Natsu… have you not been reading the entire conversation?

Natsu: Duh, of course not, that would mean I have to read a lot. I was sleeping instead

Elfman: Getting people together is MAN

Levy: Can we start planning? I want to see what everyone came up with!

Gajeel: I have a plan gihi, we can get them to have dinner and hearing my amazing music, they will fall in love.

Levy: Gajeel you just want to play your music...

Mirajane: You know what, it seems like everyone needs more time to think, so let's postpone the planning for a bit longer.

**Romeo Conbolt posted a photo with Wendy Marvell **

Amusement park day!

Wendy: That was fun Romeo-kun. We should go again sometime

Lucy: Romeo-kun eh? You never call anyone with –kun ;)

Wendy: Wah, no psh, of course I do Lucy-ku, Lucy-san.

Lucy: Hehehe you couldn't do it!

Mirajane: You know, you two look kinda cute together in this photo

Romeo: Oh no you don't Mira, we are just friends

Mirajane: So were Natsu and Lucy hehe

**Happy updated his status**

Plue got a Fairybook account courtesy of me hehe

Plue: Punnn

Lucy: WTF no way, first Happy then my dog?! No I haven't brought Plue over in a while

Natsu: Cursing just doesn't go with you Luce

Gray: Yeah, don't curse it's weird

Lucy: Does no one focus on the fact that cats and dogs have a Fairybook and type on it?

Natsu: Don't be mean to Plue and Happy just cuz' they want an account. Geez it's mean to say they can't have one because they are animals

Happy: ANIMAL RIGHTS

Lucy: I am going to kill the freaking Happy account

Happy: Wa-wait what about the Plue account huh

Lucy: Aww well, I figure since he's SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME WITHOUT A COMPUTER that he's innocent. Anyway, you're already one life down from last time, and I wanna see a kitty fly MWAHAHA **(A/N: No animals were actually hurt in the making of this story)**

Happy: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucy Heartfillia logged off

Happy: Natsu I have one request, make sure my coffin is fish shaped, and tell Charle I love her!

Natsu: Anything for you buddy *sniff sniff*, well anything but getting in Lucy's way when she's angry.

Happy: Oh Mavis, I hear her. SHE'S COMING! AHHHHHHHHH. Natsu film this so it can be a show and you can make fish money. It can be like, "On that day, cats received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of Lucy." SHE'S HERE. BYE WORLD

Happy the Cat logged off

* * *

**Reviews please! Luvs ya.**


	6. Halloween

**Hey guys, I decided to do a Halloween special. It was kinda released late, but oh well. **

* * *

**Levy McGarden messaged the group Halloween**

Levy: Hey, what are we doing for Halloween this year?

Lucy: We should do one of those group costumes! Like everyone dress up as a theme, like princes and princesses or something!

Wendy: I agree Lucy-san! It would be very fun!

Natsu: I'm fine, as long as I get paired up with Luce!

Gray: Lucy is probably the only one who can handle your idotic-ness.

Natsu: WANNA GO ICE CUBE?!

Gray: BRING IT FLAME BRAIN

Erza: Oh boys… SHUT IT

Mirajane: So what do you guys want to be?

Romeo: We should all be superheroes!

Gajeel: Gihi and villains

Lucy: Ooooh I like it, good idea Romeo!

Gajeel: Hey what about my idea?

Erza: I would like to be Wonder Woman, if no one minds.

Lissanna: The red would go really well with your hair!

Gajeel: Hello?

Levy: Lucy, you should be Catwoman!

Mirajane: Alright, Natsu is Batman then.

Natsu: No, I'm going to be The Human Torch! I can light stuff on fire!

Wendy: I would like to be Storm! I think she is a very respectable super heroine.

Mirajane: I am going to be She-Hulk! Hehehehe…

Gajeel: Fine I'm being Iron Man. Dude's smart and can pack a punch.

Levy: Nice idea Gajeel! But I don't know about the smart part…

Gajeel: HEY NOT COOL SHRIMP AND NOW PEOPLE ACNOWLEDGE ME!

Gray: We all know I'd be the best Iceman

Juvia: Gray-sama would look fantastic! I will portray Mera, but don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will never love Aquaman! My heart belongs to you!

Gray: …

Lucy: Levy-chan, we still haven't chosen one for you!

Levy: I don't know if I'm really a super heroine.

Gajeel: *snorts* Of course you are Shrimp. You argue with me without being scared and you are the smartest person I know.

Mirajane: Shhh no one interrupt the Gale moment.

Lissanna: Sis, you just did.

Lucy: You should totally be Lucy! Not me of course, but that new movie that just came out! You'd be that person who access a ton of your brain!

Levy: Yeah I'll be her!

Elfman: I'll be Changeling **(A/N Beast Boy)** because changing into animals is MAN

Droy: Jet you should be Flash, his speed might be able to keep up with your mouth.

Jet: Oh yeah? Well you would be Plantman, a villain, cuz' villains always lose! And I will beat you for LEVY!

Natsu: Oi shut up you two, I'm trying to start a fight with Gray

Erza: *Grabs bat from house*

Natsu: Never mind I mean, we should participate in the conversation!

Erza: *Puts bat back down*

Azlack: I think I would be a good Hawkeye. I have an old bow at home.

Bisca: I also use a bow, maybe I'll be Huntress

Happy: I am totally Super Man!

Lucy: AGAIN YOU STUPID NEKO! I will-

Plue: Woof woof

Natsu: Oh great idea Plue! I agree, Charle, should be Louis Lane or Super Woman.

Happy: Yush!

Lucy: I swear to Mavis…

Natsu: Maybe Luce should be a villain

Lucy: What did you say _honey?_

Natsu: You are the queen of the world and can never be wrong, don't hurt me!

* * *

**I think that's what superheroes everyone would be! Sorta. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**God, I can't believe I forgot to update this. Whoops. Well, here you go.**

* * *

**Mirajane wrote on the secret page Gale**

Mirajane: So as you guys know, we are running Gruvia on another page but we used Levy and Gajeel to confuse them. Or Gray. But, inception! We are using Gruvia to confuse Gale and Gale to confuse Gruvia, for these purposes, Gray is not in our group.

Natsu: Uh, did anyone else get that? Like seriously, I think she just tried to order something from Starbucks.

Lucy: Dummy, all she said was we are planning a plot to get Gray and Juvia as well as Levy and Gajeel together at the same time.

Juvia: Juvia is only here to make sure this Gale planning doesn't take too long. After all, Gruvia is more important.

Cana: Hehe why don't we send them on a double date of sorts?

Mirajane: Finally, a good idea!

Lissana: Ooooh, Mira-nee we should send them all on a "mission" together where we set it up to get them into compromising situations!

Mirajane: I love the way your mind works, dear sister

Lucy: I shudder at the idea of what would ever happen if Mirajane wanted to take over the world.

Mirajane: Heh heh, you should.

Erza: I shall be able to get a contact to rent out a town.

Evergreen: You can rent out towns?!

Erza: I have my ways *fades into the shadows*

Natsu: … *shudders*

**Plue liked an article "How to tell if you eat enough! Quiz!"**

Lucy: I swear, my violent tendencies only increase after I joined Fairybook.

Wendy: But Lucy-san, you're so nice!

Happy: The devil only shows its face to those it hates…

Natsu: Hey! My result was glutton, what does that mean?!

Gray: It means you eat too much idiot.

Natsu: Nonsense, you can never eat too much.

Laxus: Did Natsu just use the word nonsense?

Gajeel: Did we see a spark of not pure dumbness?

Natsu: I nonsense eat just the right amount of food.

Erza: Natsu, what does nonsense mean?

Natsu: Uh, duh, it's like saying uh.

Happy: What did you get Plue?

Plue: Punnnn punnnn.

Natsu: See, Plue got healthy, psh whatever that means

Lucy: Natsu, how in the world do you know what Plue is saying?

Natsu: More like how do you not know what Plue is saying?

Lucy: More like no.

**Markov Dreyer posted a photo**

Tbt to those high school prom nights.

Laxus: I do not know you.

Markov: Eh, what did I do wrong?

Laxus: I'm pretty sure all my mirrors would break if I displayed the photo in front of them

Natsu: Gotta agree with him there Gramps

Gray: Well at least he looks better than you Natsu

Lucy: You realize that now that I'm dating him I have to defend him

Gray: So?

Lucy: You also realize I'm super violent, plus Erza, I happen to know who dropped your cake yesterday

Gray Fullbuster logged off

Natsu: Ehehe, I have harnessed the power of Lucy! I am invincible!

Markov: Hey but what about my looks?

Lucy: Sorry Gramps, there's no denying it

Markov: TT-TT

* * *

**Welp, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to xxItzChaosxx (sorry if you didn't want your name mentioned!) I found out I totally messed up my Halloween chapter! So if it tells you I updated the chapter you don't have to go re-read it, I'm just making a few changes. So yeah thanks xxItzChaosxx if you're reading this!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, believe me if I did, there would be unicorns. Probably not but still.**

* * *

**Mirajane wrote on the secret page Gruvia**

Mirajane: Alright friends, the time is near. To complete this mission, I need Levy and Gajeel to offer to go on a mission with Gray and Juvia.

Gajeel: Why both of us?

Mirajane: Because I said so.

Levy: I would say that's a good enough reason. Wait, but what are we doing once we go on the mission?

Lucy: Leave that to us. *James Bond music plays in the background*

Natsu: Sometimes I wonder which one of us is more childish Luce.

Gajeel: I never wonder that.

Erza: Agreed, it is clearly Natsu.

Happy: Ooooh, need some ice for that burn because the fire just got too hot for you!

Gajeel: You just got laughed at by your own cat. Loser

Mirajane: Anymore deviating from the topic and the police might have a new murder victim tomorrow.

Natsu: Heheh… so how are those plans Levy?

**Mirajane wrote on the secret page Gale**

Mirajane: Alright, Juvia when Gajeel and Levy come tomorrow and ask you to join their group you must say yes and get Gray to say yes!

Juvia: Juvia has it under control. She will get Gray-sama to say yes if it's the last thing Juvia does! Oh wait that is actually to get Gray-sama to kiss her, but it's a close second!

Lucy: Alright I got the rope for the plan

Erza: I have the shovel

Evergreen: That one that you offered to use to bury Ichiya with?

Erza: Nooooo, psh, what are you talking about? It's not like I have a shovel specifically for burying people, heheh that would just be weird.

Lissana: Wait, but that implies you do have a shovel that you use to bury people.

Erza: I'll meet you guys for the plan

Erza Scarlet logged off

Natsu: I obviously have the fire

Lissana: You know I missed part of the planning and now hearing the supplies I'm getting worried…

Laxus: I got the damned spikes you asked for woman.

Mirajane: Laxus, don't call me woman. I have a name, say it or die.

Happy: Does anyone else notice that when Mirajane plans couples she gets SUPER violent

Mirajane: Did the poor little dead blue cat forget that Mirajane is still in the chat

Happy: NATSU HELP, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND SHE WON'T HAVE LUCY'S PITY BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I'M YOUR CAT

Natsu: Man, Mirajane is one lady I am not going to attempt to stop. Especially while she is concocting plans.

Happy: You never help me you traitor!

Natsu: I am looking out for the both of us, besides you bring the upon yourself.

Happy: Tell Carla I love her

Happy the Cat logged off

Mirajane Strauss logged off

Lucy: I shudder to think of what happened.

Plue: Punn punnnn

**Juvia Lockser shared a link ( s/9378604/1/Omega)**

_**(A/N So I don't actually read M but apparently this is a good one. It's about Gray and Juvia)**_

Gray: Dafuq. What the hell is fanfiction?

Lucy: It's when fans write stories about their fandoms

Gray: Why in the world am I in one?

Lisanna: Well Fairy Tail is fairly popular so there are probably some online about a lot us, probably other guilds too.

Erza: I assume someone wrote one about you two

Evergreen: Why can't I find one about mwah, I am the most famous fairy

Natsu: What does it mean if it's rated M like this one?

Lucy Heartfillia logged off

Lisanna Strauss logged off

Erza Scarlet logged off

Evergreen logged off

Natsu: I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE. MY EYES, DEAR GOD

Gray: AT LEAST IT WASN'T ABOUT YOU, I NEED SOAP, SOMEONE GIVE ME SOAP

Juvia: Hehehe

* * *

**Tada, new chappie. Review are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Mirajane wrote on the secret page Plan Ship**

Mirajane: Alright troops, today is the day. We are going out to fight for what we believe in. No matter the cost!

Lucy: You make it sound like we are going to war…

Mirajane: That's because we are! MWAHAHA

Natsu: Alright, I'm waiting outside the town Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia are in. What am I supposed to do again?

Erza: Are you kidding? We went over this 30 times yesterday. Literally.

Natsu: Ehehe, help?

Lissanna: Natsu, you are supposed to make a pit fall with Erza's shovel. On the sides surrounding the pit put the spikes so it's hard to get out of the pit and when either Gajeel and Levy or Juvia and Gray fall in, tie them up with the rope and cover the pit.

Natsu: Uh, about that. I kinda don't know how to tie knots…

Mirajane: ARE YOU #!/#*! KIDDING ME?

Lucy: Sigh, I'll go help. When we get back Natsu, I'm forcing you to take a home economics class. Maybe that will help your hygiene too.

Natsu: Uh… what's hygiene?

Lucy: Sometimes I wonder why I even try

Mirajane: Alright, Erza, in position?

Erza: Yup, I have blended into the bandits' lair. I'll help them fight and grab Levy or Juvia during the fight. Then I stick her in a cavern and when the male comes, break the rocks so the cave is closed off until we bring Elfman over. Correct?

Mirajane: Hmmm, matchmaking in the past would have been a lot easier if I had always bribed Erza into helping with cake.

Happy: I have spotted the group! Looks like Levy and Gajeel are in the front so you get them Natsu!

Mirajane: Plan start!

Plue: Punnn!

**Levy McGarden is now in a relationship with Gajeel Redfox**

**Gray Fullbuster in now in a relationship with Juvia Lockser **

Mirajane: COUPLES, COUPLES EVERYWHERE!

Mirajane: Oh and you can thank me Gray and Gajeel!

Gajeel: Damn it, I had a feeling that you were behind this.

Juvia: Juvia will forever be indebted to you. FOREVER. Sigh Gray-sama. I LOVE YOU

Gray: Uh maybe this wasn't the smartest idea…

Erza: Did I mention, if any of you break anyone else's heart I will personally destroy the offender. Well, unless the victim is Gajeel. He might stop singing then.

Gajeel: Hey!

Lucy: Ooooh, smart idea Erza!

Natsu: Wait what just happened?

Lucy: Sigh

**Lucy Hearfillia posted a photo**

My family, forever and always!

_**(Link in bio to a photo)**_

Happy: Hey Lucy

Lucy: Yeah?

Happy: You look kinda fat

Lucy: DAMN CAT

Happy the Cat logged off

Lucy Heartfillia logged off

* * *

**Well, that's it for this. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
